The Consequences of Leaving
by wolflover777
Summary: Lauren leaves the group after a surprise attack by the Edison Group, demanding Chloe goes with her. Months pass, and the group still hasn't see them. But what happens when they find Lauren knocking on their door at night needing help? After The Reckoning
1. Bitten

**AN: This is my first time writing a story for Darkest Powers. Go easy on me. Please. By the way, this story will be in Derek's POV, unless stated otherwise.**

I sighed as Dad pulled into another parking lot of another hotel. Finally, we'd be able to get out of this damn car. I got out of the passenger seat as Dad nudged Simon and Tori awake. Chloe and Lauren weren't with us anymore. After the Edison Group caught up to us once and Chloe was injured, Lauren decided it was better to take Chloe and split up. Instead of staying in a group where they'd be more protected. Idiot.

So, Lauren packed and dragged away the love of my life, my mate, with her. Chloe refused to go at first, but then she started worrying once Lauren made it clear she wouldn't budge about moving out. I couldn't really blame her. Lauren was her last remaining family member, since she couldn't see her dad, and Chloe didn't want to lose her. She'd already thought she lost her once, and that was painful enough.

I stretched, cracking my back. Tori winced and made a noise of disgust, but I ignored her. Being in that cramped little car all day killed me. "Derek, help Simon with the bags, will you? I'll get us checked in. Tori, you can come with me."

"'Kay." I grunted, walking to the back of the van and grabbing my bag, along with Tori's and Dad's. And trust me, Tori's bag was _way_ bigger than it needed to be.

Simon sighed as he grabbed his own bag, along with Tori's laptop bag. "You make me feel like a wimp." he said, pouting.

"That's because you are a wimp." I replied automatically. You know. That whole love-hate relationship siblings have. Unfortunately, that now includes Tori. Yeah, you heard me right. _Tori_ is Simon's _half-sister._ Which means she's _my_ half-sister. Don't you hate it when irony turns around and bites you in the ass?

Simon scowled as we walked into the hotel. Instead of asking the receptionist where Dad went, I just followed his scent. I was usually anti-social. I was practically homicidal after long car rides. I walked into Dad's room and put his bag near his bed before doing the same with mine. I lugged Tori's into her room. "Thanks, Dog Boy." she said. I growled at her before stalking out of the room.

"How in the world could _you_ have had _that?_" I asked Dad, jerking my thumb in the direction of Tori's room.

"Oh, she's not that bad." he said. "You're just grumpy from the car ride. Come on, let's get some sleep."

I grunted in response, admittedly tired. We drove through the night last night, and all day today. And, being a werewolf, sleeping in a cramped car is nearly impossible. So I was running off of about three hours of sleep. I quickly stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

A knock on the door woke me. No, let me rephrase that. A _pounding_ on the door woke me. It sounded like someone was trying to knock our door down. "Kit! Open the door! Please!" a strangely familiar voice yelled. I remembered who it was and bounded off the bed, throwing open the door. I heard Simon and Dad groan behind me and get out of the bed.

Lauren was standing in the doorway, looking on the verge of a heart attack. Pure panic was in her eyes and there was just one thought running through my head. _Chloe…_

"What happened?" I snapped. She wouldn't be here unless something was wrong.

"Derek, what are you talking about? Who–Lauren?" Dad exclaimed as he saw her.

The door beside us burst open and Tori stomped out. "Do any of you know what time it is? It's three in the morning! What the hell are you–" she stopped as she too saw Lauren. "Where's Chloe?" she immediately asked.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Lauren yelled, frantic. I was _so_ glad that this was a small town. There wasn't anybody in the rooms around us. "She was attacked. All I heard was her scream, and then I ran to her and saw a huge wolf biting into her shoulder! She scared him off with some corpses, but she's hurt. He also tore open her side with his claws, and I'm afraid it might be a werewolf. It looked bigger than other wolves."

"Where is she?" I growled.

Lauren shrunk back from me. "In the car. A blue sedan."

That was the last I heard. I ran, taking off to find Chloe. This was all Lauren's fault. If she'd just _stayed_ than Chloe wouldn't be hurt, or possibly turning into a werewolf. I ran into the parking lot and found the sedan. I could see Chloe through the windshield. Her head was slumped forward, and I could tell she was having trouble breathing. I could see that her shoulder and stomach her bandaged, with small red spots forming through tears in her shirt.

I quickly yanked open the door and reached in to grab her. Her intoxicating smell instantly washed over me, but it was different. She smelt like a werewolf, fur underneath skin. A string of curses exploded from my mouth as I grabbed her, holding her bridal style and kicking the car door closed behind me.

I quickly walked back to the room, avoiding jogging for fear of hurting her more. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. Her nostrils flared and her eyes widened in panic. She jerked away from me. "Let go!" she yelled. I looked in her eyes. They were feral, more animal than not. The wolf had smelt another, a stranger, and therefore a threat, and reacted on instinct. Her wolf was trying to get as far away from me as possible.

"Chloe!" I snapped. "It's me! Derek! I'm safe, alright? You're okay. You're going to be fine." My voice softened as I got to the end, trying to convince myself as much as her. She stopped struggling, but it was because her movements had caused too much pain and she'd passed out. I whimpered slightly and moved faster. I slammed the door to the guy's room open and placed Chloe on the bed. The others quickly moved over from where they'd been spread about the room.

"Derek? Is she a werewolf?" Dad asked.

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face, nodding. "A werewolf attacked her alright." I murmured. "She's turning into one as we speak."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Lauren yelled.

I snapped. "I'm not!" I snarled, giving her my worst glare. She flinched back. "This is killing me, watching her like this! But I wouldn't have to if you had stayed! This is all your fault! If you'd stayed here, with the rest of us, she wouldn't have left, she wouldn't have been bitten, and we wouldn't be in this situation, waiting to see if she'll make it through or not!"

"Derek!" Dad snapped, getting my attention. I realized I was shaking, my fists clenched at my sides, and I was bearing down on Lauren, ready to tear her apart. I backed up, moving closer to Chloe.

"What do you mean, if she'll survive?" Simon asked, alarmed.

"Yeah. I mean, she's turning into a werewolf, right? It's not like she's dying." Tori added.

I shook my head, but it was Dad who explained. "Not everyone that gets bit by a werewolf survives. In fact, there's only one female werewolf in existence, in the Pack. I hate to say it, but Chloe's chances aren't looking good."

I almost howled in agony at that. _She will survive,_ the wolf said confidently. How do you know, I asked bitterly. _She is our mate. She is strong. She'll survive. We won't let her die._ I shook my head, praying he was right. And praying that if she did survive, she wouldn't totally lose it.

**AN: So there's a little chapter to get us started. Again, this is my first time writing this kind of story, so go easy on me. Review and tell me if I should keep going, and what I should change. Were the characters okay? I know Derek seems a little OCC in this one, but you have to remember, Chloe was just attacked. His nerves are a little shot. He won't be like that in other chapters. So tell me what you think!**


	2. Waking Up

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad that you liked the story. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to put one last time): I am not rich, so I'm obviously not Kelly. Therefore, I obviously don't own DP. See? I can use logic…sometimes.**

I woke up and instantly jumped out of bed. I walked over to the room we'd rented for Chloe and went in. She was still sick, but getting better. She still had a high fever, but that was normal. It was strange, though. I could smell the change in her scent, growing stronger every day. It had been a week since Lauren had knocked on our door. Dad said that if she didn't get up today, we'd start having to monitor her closely. He said that's when the problems start.

In the time that she was here, she'd woken up several times. But, apparently, she wouldn't be able to focus right. I say apparently because every time I walk in the room while she's awake, she freaks. Dad says that it's because she can't focus and her senses are all outta whack. He says that the Wolf recognizes another werewolf and Chloe reacts instinctively, trying to remove herself from the "danger" because she can't focus enough to recognize it's me.

A groan broke me from my thoughts. I shot up from where I'd sat on the bed. Chloe was stirring and I braced myself, ready for her to start screaming and yelling at me to get away from her. But she surprised me.

Chloe opened her eyes and groaned, sitting up with her face in her hands. I saw her tense up and her head snapped up, her eyes meeting mine. She stayed tense and struggled to focus on me, but her eyes finally cleared and she blinked. "Derek?" she asked, sounding beyond baffled.

Finally! She recognized me. I let out a relieved sigh. "You're okay. Good." I said, rubbing my neck. I searched for something to say. I was glad she was awake, but I didn't realize how awkward it would be. I mean, I didn't know if she still felt the same way I felt about her or not. "Um…how are you feeling?" I asked, scanning her up and down.

The werewolf genes were already kicking in. She'd grown taller, and she had a little more muscle than before. That would get more predominate as she started Changing. Her hair was back to its natural strawberry blonde, her eyes just as blue as ever. Damn, I loved this girl.

"Yeah." she replied, breaking me out of my thoughts. "A little hot and tired, with a pounding headache, but I'm fine for the most part. What happned?"

I froze. "Um…you got bit. Don't you remember?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do. I meant after that. The last thing I remember is a big werewolf sinking his teeth into my shoulder."

Ah. That was much easier to explain. I shrugged. "Lauren came. She told us you got bit and that you scared the werewolf away with some corpses. Apparently she came here because Dad and I are the only 'werewolf experts' she knows."

"Ah." Chloe said. "So, how are things with Kit, Simon, and Tori?"

"Good." I replied. "Tori's our sister." I gave her a sideways glance, gauging her reaction. She looked unsurprised.

"I know." she replied. At what I'm sure was my shocked and baffled look, she continued. "I'd had my suspicions. Then a ghost back at the Edison Group hinted at it. Gwen was the one that accidently told me though." She smirked. "How does it feel having Tori as a sister?"

"You enjoy my pain, don't you?" I grumbled.

She shrugged, feigning innocence. "I don't have any siblings." she countered. "I thought it was a perfectly reasonable question."

I grinned, glad that we could still banter like we used to. Chloe returned it. "In all honesty, though, I've missed you guys. It's been too quiet with just me and Aunt Lauren."

I sighed and sat on the foot of her bed. "Neither of you should've left. If she hadn't made you go, you wouldn't have been bitten."

She shrugged. "That may be true, but what's done is done. It's not like we can change it." she replied. Then she grimaced. "Speaking of changes, when am I supposed to have my first one?"

I shrugged. "Dad said that it happens a couple days after the new wolf recovers from the bite. So I'm guessing the day after tomorrow, or the day after that."

She winced. "Lovely. At least my big gaping wounds aren't so big and gaping anymore." She pulled the hem of her shirt up, revealing where the werewolf had cut her side open. Giving herself a look over. Just looking at the four diagonal scars made my blood boil. She pulled down the collar of her shirt, showing several more gashes from the werewolf's teeth. "You know, I read somewhere that some guys love a girl with scars."

I could tell she was trying to lighten up the mood, so I smiled slightly. She saw right through it though. "Still to fresh, huh? Well, I'll make you a deal. Forget about the scars, and if I ever come across the guy who did this to me, I'll let you take care of him personally."

"Deal." I said immediately. She always did know just how to get me.

"Good. Now let's get out of here. I'm starving." she said, jumping up from the bed. She blinked and sat right back down, swaying slightly.

I grabbed her shoulder, steadying her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she replied. "Just stood up to fast and got a little dizzy." She tried again, going slower this time, and smiled. I stood up next to her and she blinked, a startled expression on her face. "Um…did you shrink?" she asked. "I could've sworn you were taller…"

I laughed. "No. You just grew. And you still are. Werewolf genes will do that to you." I said.

"Huh." she murmured, looking down at herself. She looked in the mirror, and an uncomfortable expression crossed her face. In just a matter of five days, she'd grown half a foot, and, like I said, she'd filled out more. Her body was more athletic. She looked similar to how she used to, but there were some noticeable differences.

"It's weird." she murmured. "It's like I'm looking a completely different person."

"You don't look _that_ different." I replied.

She shook her head. "Geez." Then she got a thoughtful look and smiled. "I wonder if I'm taller than Aunt Lauren and Tori now."

I chuckled. "Come on. You're not the only one that's hungry." I said.

She nodded and we walked out and over to the guys room. I opened the door to see everyone was already in there. They all looked up and Lauren and Tori threw themselves at Chloe as soon as they saw she was up and walking. Chloe would've fallen, but thanks to her new werewolf reflexes she managed to stay up right. Her nostrils flared and her eyes widened at the new scents. "You're okay!" Tori said excitedly.

"Yeah." Chloe said, smiling. "It's been awhile. How've you been?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "You know, I knew I'd miss you. But I never knew I'd miss you as much as I did until I was on my own with three guys." she replied, grimacing.

Chloe laughed and Simon came up to hug her. "Glad you're okay. You scared the hell out of us, you know that?" he asked, pulling away to scowl down at her.

Chloe chuckled. "I can just imagine." she replied, rolling her eyes.

Kit came up and hugged her next. "It's good to have you back." he said.

"It's good to be back." Chloe replied. "But, right now, I'm hungry." she continued.

"Ah, yes. The bottomless pit of a werewolf." Simon said, shaking his head. "You two are going to eat us out of house and home."

Chloe smirked. "Uh, hate to break it to you Simon, but you don't have a house."

"I don't know. I'm kind of jealous. You can eat whatever you want and not get fat." Tori said, crossing her arms and glaring at Chloe playfully.

I rolled my eyes at all of their lame jokes and turned to Dad. "I was thinking we should go out. Somewhere with a buffet, like Golden Corral."

"Yeah. That way Chloe and Derek can eat whatever they want and no one will say anything." Simon said, nodding vigorously. "It would be smooth sailing."

"I don't know." Dad said hesitantly, looking at Chloe. "Chloe just woke up. I don't think she's ready to go out yet."

"But I feel fine." she protested.

Dad nodded. "That's because your body has adjusted to being a werewolf while you were unconscious. Your mind, however, hasn't. Everything will be different. The sights, the sounds, the smells. Going out into a city and experiencing all of that at once would be overwhelming. I think we should wait until you're more comfortable being in your own skin."

"Actually, now that I think about it, I agree." I said, shuddering as memories came rushing back. "I remember when I first got out of the Edison Group compound with Dad. Everything freaked me out. I might have just been a pup back then, but that's kind of like how you are now."

Chloe blinked. "Oh. Um, how about delivery?" she said. The rest of us quickly agreed and we got several pizzas. I could smell the delivery guy and the smell of pizza long before he actually came to the door. Chloe's head snapped up right before I got the first whiff of pizza. She frowned. "It's so weird." she murmured, low enough that only I could hear her.

"Now you know what we were talking about." I replied, equally low. She actually looked worried for a second, like the idea that her life would be totally different had just hit her. I nudged her shoulder with mine. "Relax. I'll help you through this. I'm not going to say it'll be easy, but you'll make it."

"How do you know that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I thought she was serious for a second, but then I saw that she was hiding a smile.

"'Cause you always do." I replied simply before getting up to answer the door. I opened the door. The guy had his hand raised to knock on the door and balked when he saw me. I grabbed the pizza and walked to the small table in the room, while Dad paid the delivery guy.

I ate a pizza and a half by myself, while Chloe at a whole one. She seemed surprised by how much she could eat at first, but then she was so hungry that it didn't seem to bother her much.

After we ate, Chloe insisted that I take her into the nearby woods. I reluctantly agreed. We walked through the forest casually, while I pointed out each of the different scents. It was pretty funny watching Chloe. She seemed fascinated by how much she could see, smell, and hear now. It was pitch black and she still wouldn't let us go back in.

"Jeez." she said. "I always knew that your senses were better than ours, but I really didn't expect it to be this cool."

I chuckled, shaking my head. Chloe really was something. When I first got out of the lab, everything terrified me. There were so many unfamiliar sights and sounds, it was overwhelming. And here Chloe was, fascinated by it. Although, I still think that we should wait for interactions with normal humans. She'll have a much shorter temper now. And I don't want her biting someone's head off. Literally.

"We should get back inside." I told her, grabbing her arm and tugging on it, leading her back to the house. She pulled out of my grip and I blinked in surprise. She did too before she grinned. She didn't say a word, but I knew that she was thinking something along the lines of, _Now he'll have to try harder to keep me on a leash._ Damn werewolf powers.

I sighed. "Seriously, Chloe, your aunt's going to kill me." I said. "You know how she is."

Chloe snorted. "Yeah. She brings a whole new meaning to overprotective." she replied.

I nodded. "That's why I want to get back before she has my hide." Chloe sighed in disappointment, and, being the pushover I am when it comes to her, I made a deal. "I'll take you out again tomorrow."

She perked up again, and I couldn't help but bite back a laugh as she reminded me of an eager puppy. We walked back in a comfortable silence before Chloe stopped, her nostrils flaring and her brow furrowed.

I tested the air and figured out why. She smelt something dead. "Chloe?" I asked patiently. I never knew what to expect from her and her necromantic powers. They seemed to just get more and more surprising.

But she shook her head and grimaced. "That smells even worse than it did before." she grumbled as she started walking again. As expected, when we got back we got chewed out by Lauren. Thankfully, Dad saved us, telling us it was time for bed. I don't think Chloe and I could've gotten out of there faster.

"Well." Chloe said, standing outside her door. "That was…interesting." She rubbed her ears, which were probably killing her, just like mine were. Just so you know, yelling + werewolf ears = unhappy werewolf.

I nodded. "'Night." I grunted. I couldn't really think of anything else to say. I mean, I hadn't gotten the courage to ask her if she still loved me, so it's not like I could kiss her goodnight.

Chloe, used to my rough manner, was unruffled. "Goodnight." she replied, walking into her room and shutting the door. I waited until I heard the lock click into place before going into mine.

**AN: Sorry if the ending wasn't very good. I couldn't figure out how I wanted to end the chapter. Anyways, review and tell me what you think! **


	3. The Change

**AN: Yo peoples! What's up? I know I am an absolutely horrible person. I left you waiting for me to update for over two weeks! I'm so sorry about that guys. I'll try to get better, but I'm getting nominated for all this stuff that I have to do crappy applications for, am barely making good enough grades in PreClac for my parents to not kill me, and have all these crappy projects to do, as well as marching band, which takes a lot more time than you'd think. And not only that, but someone had threatened to do a shooting in my school during lunch. But I want to emphasize this point. Everything is FINE! Nothing happened and we're all good. But I'm still a little stressed right now. Again, though, sorry for the long update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, seeing as I'm not rich.**

(Chloe's POV)

I woke up with a soft groan, feeling like crap. I sat up from the bed I was on, looking around to see Tori still asleep on her bed and Lauren dozing on the futon. I stood up from the bed, only to sit back down again as my head spun. I was sweating and dizzy. I got up again and stumbled into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and stared, just like I have done since I woke up from being attacked.

I looked so different. I was still getting taller, hitting five-ten now. I filled out, getting more muscle than I'd ever had before. My temper was slightly shorter. And I noticed how I had to exercise more. I went for a run with Derek every morning. My features were more feral, my grin a wolf's grin. I shook my head. It was like I was looking at a totally different person. It was strange and it unnerved me.

I shook my head and tore my eyes away from the mirror, stripping my pjs and stepping into the shower. I let the warm water hit my muscles. But I couldn't seem to relax like I usually did. I was wound up with too much pent up energy. My shower was fast, and when Derek knocked on the door, I practically flew across the room.

I opened the door and Derek looked down at me. His eyes widened. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked grumpily.

Before I could protest, his hand shot up, feeling my forehead. He blanched and pulled back. "Have you had any other symptoms?" he asked urgently.

"No, what–" It suddenly hit me what he was talking about. I mentally slapped myself. I was getting ready for a _Change_. After spending all that time watching out for the signs of a Change in Derek, I hadn't even recognized any of the symptoms when they'd happened to me. I groaned. "I'm going to Change, aren't I?" I asked.

He nodded, tense. "Have you had other symptoms?" he repeated.

"Well, I feel hot, dizzy, and I have way too much energy." I replied.

"No muscle spasms?" he asked.

"No. Not yet." I replied. "Should we tell the others?"

Derek hesitated. "Maybe after you Change. It should just be a pre-run the first couple of times. You won't fully Change. It'll be kinda like what happened to me."

_That's reassuring_, I thought, remembering all the times I'd helped Derek through his Change. It had eventually got better, faster and slightly less painful, but in the beginning it was long and agonizing.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there too." Derek offered, trying to be helpful and reassuring.

"You don't have to–" I tried.

"Of course I do. I have to make sure everything goes alright and that you can get back okay." he snapped, cutting me off. I growled at his tone. I hadn't meant to, it just kind of slipped out. He sighed. "I'm sorry okay? I just…don't want you to go through that, speaking as someone who's gone through it themselves."

I nodded. "It'll be fine. If you can do it, I can do it." I replied. Derek looked uncertain. "Look, let's just forget about it for now and go for a run. We'll talk about it more when we get back. If I don't burn some of this pent up energy, I'm going to implode."

He nodded and we started off. I had a feeling…scratch that. I _knew_ he wanted to talk more about my Change, and he only agreed to running because he was worried about me. But I wasn't nearly as worried as I probably should've been. Derek had been through it before, and he'd help me. It wouldn't be easy, but, then again, what had been easy since the Edison Group showed up? Life was hard. It was a fact and we all just had to get over it.

We didn't talk much on the way, just sharing the occasional comment. We mostly just focused on running. By the time we got back, we were both sweating, our faces flushed, eyes wild. More of Wolf had come out during the run. Suddenly, I felt a muscle in my back cramp and grimaced, gasping at the unexpected pain.

Derek was by my side in an instant. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My back just–" I was cut off as it did it again.

Derek didn't wait for me to try to explain again. He went behind me and lifted up my shirt just enough to see my lower back (Get your mind out of the gutters people. Yes, I'm talking to you. *points at reader*). It happened again and I heard him mutter, "Great. The spasms have started."

"Wonderful." I replied, though I have a feeling I wasn't supposed to have heard in the first place. Sometimes it seemed like Derek forgot that I had bionic super senses like his now. There have been several times where I've snuck up on him because he was so used to being able to hear people's footsteps (Always very entertaining and total payback for him doing it to me over and over again.). Or when I say that the delivery guy is here at the same time he does. About two minutes before the guy even knocks. And he always looks so shocked for a brief second.

"You'll Change tonight." he said. "We should leave around eleven. Everyone should be asleep by then. For now, just take some aspirin or something. If something happens, come and get me immediately, alright?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. I'll come and get you at eleven." he said, walking to his room.

* * *

(Derek's POV)

Alright, I feel obligated to explain something. When a werewolf is about to Change, especially a new one, their wolf comes to the surface more. They're temper is shorter, and they look even more feral than they usually do. Not to mention the fever and muscle spasms.

This is why I'm pissed that Chloe decided to come to dinner. She argued that they'd be suspicious when she didn't show. I argued that they'd know she was sick if they actually saw her. To which she argued that Lauren would insist on checking up on her if she stayed in her room.

She was actually doing a good job of hiding it. Her eyes glittered with fever, and her skin was slightly flushed, but she hid it well, never meeting someone's eyes for too long and pretending to be interested in the TV. And even though I said that it would just make her hotter, she ignored me and put on a jacket to cover up the muscle spasms. Neither of us wanted any of the others insisting on coming. They wouldn't want to see that, and Chloe doesn't want them to either.

But the above reasons are also why I was horrified when Dad suggested that Chloe answered the door when the delivery guy came (it was Chinese this time) to get some "interaction with the outside world" again. We'd had delivery every night since Chloe and Lauren came back, and I could tell the others were getting sick of it and wanting to get back out again (Of course, they would never actually say that). Being werewolves, Chloe and I weren't very picky. But we'd be lucky if she didn't bite this guy's head off.

Chloe took it in stride though. She got up and opened the door when the guy knocked. His jaw dropped when he saw Chloe and his eyes bugged out, but he quickly composed himself, grinning cockily at her.

"This is a lot of food for one hottie." he murmured, trying to seem cool. He wasn't really anything special, so far as I could tell. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic build. Just your average surfer dude. Chloe didn't seem very impressed either.

"Well, as you can see," she said, moving aside and showing the kid the rest of us, "I'm not alone, so it's a perfectly reasonable amount of food." She smiled up at the guy. To anyone else, it would have been polite. But I could see right through her. She was annoyed and antsy. Her wolf knew that it was only a few hours before she Changed (or attempted to Change) and was getting more and more restless at the thought of freedom.

"Mmm." he mumbled. "How about I'll make you a deal? No tip, as long as I get to take you on a date tonight."

"No thanks." Chloe replied. "You're not really my type. I prefer tall, dark, and handsome."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? You don't peg me as that type of girl."

It was Chloe's turn to raise her eyebrows. "And what type of girl do you think I am?" she asked. Her tone was a clear _you better watch your step, or I'll flatten you_.

He shrugged. "Like a good girl. You know, into good guys. Not cliché bad boys."

Chloe's grin was feral. "I like cliché bad boys." she replied. Then she shrugged. "Besides, you know what they say. 'Good girls just don't get caught'." She paid the guy and gave him a tip, seeming annoyed when he gave her his number, "just in case". I almost growled, but was able to refrain myself (barely).

Chloe rolled her eyes as she set the food down on the table before sitting down next to me. "Well that was…weird." she murmured before digging into the food.

"You look more grown up now." Tori said, shrugging. "Now guys don't have to try and figure out if you're old enough to hit on."

Chloe glared and threw a pillow at Tori, hard. Apparently, she forgot about her werewolf strength. It hit her hard enough to knock her over, and Tori landed on her butt with an _Oof!_ "Sorry." Chloe said unconvincingly. Okay, maybe she didn't forget.

Tori glared at Chloe. "Just because you're Wolf Girl now doesn't mean you get to bully us." she grumbled, getting back onto the bed.

Chloe shrugged. "Payback is hell." she replied simply. Chloe didn't end up eating nearly as much as she usually did that night, knowing that she was just going to throw it all back up in a few hours. The others did seem to notice though.

And now, we wait.

* * *

I grabbed a shirt and some of my boxers before I left for the girls' room. I knocked softly on the door. Chloe opened it, and she looked even worse than before. Her eyes were unfocused, and she was covered in sweat. Her hair was damp with it. She reached over and scratched her arm, growling softly. "How do you put up with this?" she asked softly. "It's itchy as hell."

I ignored her gruff language. It made sense. Her wolf was close to surfacing now, and it, well, she didn't really care about coarse language as much as Chloe did. "You get used to it." I said. "Are you okay though? Will you be able to make it to the woods?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah. Can we just go?"

"Change into these first." I said, handing her my clothes. She raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "So I can stay through your whole Change without you having to mess up your clothes." I offered as an explanation. She nodded and changed quickly.

We quickly walked into the woods, Chloe walking a couple steps behind me. She might've grown, but my legs were still longer than hers. I looked back. She was absentmindedly scratching her shoulder as she followed me. She kept blinking, trying to focus. But I knew how it was. Her senses were all outta-whack, and that was disorientating.

Soon enough, we found a clearing far enough away. "Get on your hands and knees." I said and she nodded.

"I remember that much." she murmured. She crouched down so that she was on all fours. She grimaced and gasped slightly, arching as a muscle in her back clenched. I crouched down next to her, rubbing her back and shoulders. I could feel her muscles starting to move under my finger tips.

"Don't fight it." I said calmly. "Just let it go."

She nodded once before her back shot up, arching to an unnatural height. She screamed at the pain, but cut it short. She managed two panting breaths before repeating the process. "It's alright, Chloe. You're doing fine." I said, and continued murmuring reassurances to her.

She looked back at me and our eyes me. And hers held absolute terror. It wasn't the first time I'd seen Chloe scared, and I knew it wouldn't be the last. But it was never of this…magnitude before. This was a terrifying, excruciating experience.

And I also realized that, not counting when she was sick and would smell me, this was the first time she's been scared since she was bitten. But this has been a major adjustment for her. It doesn't add up. I mean, sure, she was able to slightly prepare herself since she saw this stuff in me, but I'd lived with lycanthropy for my whole life. I was born with it. Chloe wasn't. Her whole world was turned upside down in one night. It made me wonder just how much Chloe had been hiding her feelings.

She broke eye contact with me. Then she started vomiting. Her stomach heaved and it sounded awful. I hated that this was happening to her. And even after she had nothing left, her stomach kept trying with dry heaves that were terrible to hear. Strawberry-blonde hair was poking up through her feverish skin. Her fingers were twisted into claws. I couldn't see what her face looked like. Her hair covered it.

Finally, the Change started to reverse itself. Still painful, but it meant that it was almost over. And finally it was. I caught Chloe as her arms gave out and brought her to me. Her arms wrapped around my waist. Every heaving pant ended with a canine whine as she tried to catch her breath.

"You did great." I murmured into her hair, holding her tight.

"T-that hurt." she deadpanned between pants, some of her old stutter coming back. It had gotten better, but would suddenly show up again when she was really flustered or mad.

I chuckled. "I know. But you stuck through it. That's always a good thing. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got ran over by a semi, a herd of elephants, and a train. Oh, and tired. Let's not forget that one." she replied in a sarcastic, _how the hell do you _think_ I'm feeling?_ tone.

I shook my head. "Are you ready to go back to the hotel?" I asked.

She was still panting slightly, but she was better. Her fever was still raging hot though, her hair damp with sweat. I brushed it out of her face and she shifted so that she was leaning back against my chest. "Just give me a few more minutes." she said, her head resting against my shoulder.

I reluctantly agreed. But we never ended up leaving the forest. Instead, we both ended up falling asleep. Which sounds great and all until you wake up to an angry Dad and Lauren.

**Sorry if the ending or the Change scene sucked. I was trying to figure out what to do, but everything I wrote just sounded wrong. I'm just having an off day. I promise my next chapter will be better! And again, so sorry for the long update and sucky chapter! But please review anyways!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been grounded for a long time. I can barely give you guys this. I'm sooooooo sorry and please forgive me. I swear I will update as soon as I can, but it's going to be hard. I'm really sorry that I can't update and be patient with me. There's only so much I can do, because I'm really stressed right now. **

**Your really apologetic author,**

**Wolflover777**


End file.
